A number of convertible vehicles are known whose roofs have a separate headliner or inner lining, which faces the passenger compartment. With these designs, there is a conflict in that the inner lining should have as uniform and as large an area as possible when the roof is closed, but the inner lining must become narrower when the roof is folded such that it clears the vertical planes of movement of the lateral linkage parts, which hold the roof, and it is not pinched between inwardly folded linkage parts.
DE 10 2005 042 017 A1 shows an inner lining having outer transverse marginal regions that are attached to pivot flaps. The pivot flaps are disposed above the marginal regions and can be folded inwardly about axes that are disposed lengthways to the vehicle. However, a sharp kink is created in the inner lining, which can lead over time to a visible line therein, especially when the inner lining is made of high-quality material such as Alcantara. In addition, such a design requires a plurality of springs for the movement of the pivot flaps. The springs extend through the inner lining in the inwardly folded state, requiring cut-outs between flaps and substantially disturbing the desired uniform appearance of the inner lining.